Futuro de Shamanes
by ErrexErre
Summary: Una noche fria en Tokio, 2 jovenes shamanes caminan solos por la ciudad. Desde el momento que se encuentran su vida empieza a cambiar, volviendose el momento más importante de su vida. Así es como comienza esta historia de shamanes.
1. Default Chapter

Holaaas! n.n soy nueva en esta sección, me presento: soy Dark-Kagome-chan y este es el primer fic que escribo de SK. Junto con el más especial de mis amigos: ¡Santiago-kun! O Hikari-kun, es lo mismo :p

s- emmm, bueno, este es el primer fic mio que se publica en algun lado, pero como lo hago junto a Dark chan se que va a estar bien.

:p lindo, ne? XDDD

s- ah, y un consejo (no una amenaza) si ponen un review malo no caminen por callejones oscuros!

o.o sin comentarios...

Bueno, como primer fic en SK, tnia q dedicárselo a mi one-san **Rika-chan** nOn gracias x apoyarme siempre, one-san! Y x llamarme todos los dias xD TKM!

Pues nada mas, aki empiezo :p

.-..--.-.

Era un frío día de invierno, la nieve caía sin remedio en las calles de Tokio. Eso no importaba. Tenía que llegar, no le importaba qué clima hiciese, debía llegar.

Hotami Utada, una chica de 15 años, alta, de cabello castaño muy claro hasta la cintura y ojos violeta, shaman principiante. Necesitaba llegar a la nueva vivienda de los Asakura en Tokio.

A veces se preguntaba por qué ella, teniendo tres hermanos que podrían hacerlo. ¿Por qué ella debía ser shaman en contra de sus sentimientos? Ese pensamiento siempre le hacía tener una furia casi incontrolable.

No muy lejos se encontraba otro chico de la misma edad, Hikari Ryu, un vagabundo, sin padres que viaja por la Tierra para entrenar y ser fuerte.

Tenía pelo celeste tan largo que le pasaba la cintura atado en la parte de arriba para que quedara como una gran cola, sus ojos eran de un amarillo fuerte y llevaba una katana en su cintura.

Lo único que sobrepasaba en ese momento sus ganas de pelear y entrenarse era el hambre que tenia después de no haber comido por varios días al haberse perdido, pero ya había llegado a Tokio.

Volviendo a la otra parte de Tokio, Hotami se sacudió la nieve del cabello y pateó el suelo. Miró de reojo su bolso y contuvo la tentación de sacar dinero y regresarse en un taxi al aeropuerto. Nunca se perdonaría haber abandonado su casa sólo para entrenar con un... bueno. Siguió caminando y dio con un enorme restaurante. No había comido nada, así que se dedicaba a entrar...

Después de un rato de caminar había visto un restaurante donde veía que alguien estaba entrando y fue corriendo al lugar, pero cuando llego cerca de la entrada al tratar de frenar se resbalo por la nieve y la falta de fuerza que tenia de no haber comido en tanto tiempo.

Y antes que pudiese siquiera entrar... se dio cuenta vuelta estaba tirada en el suelo, con toda esa fría nieve mojando su ropa... odio Tokio.

¿no puedes fijarte? -dijo ella levantándose, sin mirar a lo que sea que la había hecho tropezar.

eh, perdón es que me desesperé en llegar cuando vi este lugar, hace días que no pruebo bocado TT-y después de de decir eso se reincorporo y abrió la puerta de lugar para que Hotami entrara.

Hm... qué lugar tan... elegante. Sólo había entrado a uno cuando fui a Inglaterra el año pasado -comentó ella en voz alta. Volteó a mirar al chico -. ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a comer?

"parece que no esta de buen humor"-pensó, entro al local y pidió "Cualquier cosa que tenga carne, por favor"

Hotami suspiró.

ensalada, de entrada, por favor. Y de plato de fondo... hm... no sé... Creo que pasaré al postre. Helado de chocolate -dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez desde que había llegado a Tokio.

Un rato después cuando el mozo había servido un gran filete en la mesa de Hikari noto la katana en su cadera y con una cara preocupada le preguntó que qué hacia un niño con una espada. Hikari solo sonrió, hizo aparecer un espíritu rojo ya en su forma de bola y lo fusionó con la katana que después saco y la ondeo como que fuera de goma.-Es de utilería para una obra-dijo y siguio comiendo.

¿de utilería? ¿También eres shaman? -pregunto ella sorprendida. Luego sacó un pequeño bumerang atado a una cadena -. Mira -.salio una especie de bola azul -. Se llama Draken. Es un espíritu de agua. (Suspiro) la verdad detesto esto...

Volteó su cara para donde estaba Hotami.

En realidad solo posesioné la espada con mi espíritu Friern, y como es de fuego hice que subiera la temperatura del metal para poder hondearla para hacer que pareciera de mentira -le contesto en vos baja y apunto de morder otro pedazo del filete.

Hotami abrió mucho los ojos. Pero qué persona tan pero tan extraña.

bueno, yo soy shaman en entrenamiento, mi mamá me dio este boomerang y me encontré en el río a este espíritu. Es muy simpático... (No sabe lo que dice) pero creo q esto no es mi fuerte (suspiro)... ¿que pasa con ese helado...?

Yo entreno desde chiquito, así que estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas con diversas posesiones de objetos y fusiones de almas-"devoró" otro pedazo del filete-ummm, ¿por quÉ un boomerang necesita una cadena?

no se. Es lo mismo q pregunte a mamá, ella dice que para tenerlo colgado, te das cuenta? -mostró que el boomerang normalmente se lo colgaba al hombro -. De todas manera regresa siempre... maldito invierno, estoy empapada... y mi helado aun no llega. Maldita sea... Recién empecé a entrenar hace un año y la verdad... lo odio. No me gusta.

¿Hace un año?-rió un poco-si entrenaras con mi maestro te suicidarías. Si quieres puedo secarte, controlo muy bien todo lo que sea referente al fuego y calor

hm? ¿tu crees? -ella lo miró desconfiada, de todas formas, no hacía ni una hora que lo conocía, pero en realidad estaba toda mojada y se sentía muy incómoda -. Pues veamos sus poderes, maestro.

Hikari realizó una fusión de almas con Friern y apunto sus dos palmas hacia Hotami que segundos más tarde estaba completamente seca.

Sé que no te conozco, ¿pero por qué estas en Tokio? ¿te escapaste de tu entrenamiento?

mas bien... -contestó Hotami mirando sorprendida y mirando su cabello todo revuelto y esponjado -. Aquí vengo a entrenar. Verás, busco la nueva vivienda de los Asakura. Son parientes de mi mamá... bueno, no parientes, sino... amigos. Se podría decir.

Veo...-y después de decir eso se acercó el mozo.

Señor, aquí esta la cuenta, son 800 Yenes.

Hikari reviso sus bolsillos y no encontraba dinero. Sonrió viendo al mozo y varias gotas de sudor aparecían en su cara.

Hotami lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

creo que aquí cambian las cosas. En Tokio, las mujeres invitan -suspiró y sacó de bolso la cartera llena de dinero y dejó 1000 yenes en la bandeja de cuenta -. Hoy invito yo. Será como un agradecimiento por secar mi ropa y a mí... claro que tendré q hacer algo con mi cabello... (Suspiro)

MUCHAS GRACIAS TT-Saltó a abrazar a Hotami-te voy a ayudar a buscar a esos Asakura, vas a ver.

a...ja. Esta bien... ¡¡¡pero estas mojado! -replicó ella apunto de ponerse a llorar. El mozo regresó con el cambio -.Hm. le dejare eso de propina, ¿eh?

perdón UUUU-se alejó y volvió a repetir el proceso de sacado.-ummm, los Asakura que buscas tienen relación con un tal Hao Asakura?

si. Pero por lo que se, ya se murió -dijo con total indiferencia mientras salía del restaurante. Suspiró de nuevo -. Otro paseo por la fría calle de Tokio. y bien, ¿ donde están los famosos Asakura?

Pues yo conocí al tal Hao y me acuerdo como era su poder espiritual, así que si los que estas buscando son parientes los puedo buscar con eso-y después de decir eso cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Un rato después los abrió de vuelta y tomo a Hotami de la muñeca llevándola para adelante-Los encontré

eeeehh! calmateee! ¡Puedo andar sola! -Hotami era literalmente arrastrada por el chico de cabello celeste hacia algún lugar que ella no conocía y que no estaba segura que en realidad fuera el correcto. No podía confiar en nadie, pero aún así, aquel chico que la mojó, le hizo pagar la cuenta y a hora la arrastraba por la fría ciudad de Tokio no parecía mala persona... aun así, le empezaba a doler la muñeca...

Ya llegamos -dijo después de caminar un tiempo. Ambos se encontraban frente a una gran puerta que parecía conducir a una casa grande con bastante terreno.

¿eh? pues bien -dijo ella soltándose y acomodándose nuevamente el cabello cubierto por la nieve -. ¿Debemos llamar o que?

Hikari saltó la puerta y se paro en cuclillas encima de ella-Al parecer todavía están comiendo, por lo que veo. Mejor entramos solos sin que se tengan que parar de comer no?

Hotami lo miró casi espantada.

¿como es posible que entres así? ¿No tienes modales? seguro que se enojarán mucho si...

¿no eran amigos de tu mamá? seria más descortés interrumpirlos mientras cenan que entrar sin hacer ruido, además no es como que vamos a robar nada

pero... de todas maneras... deberíamos esperar -dijo Hotami. La nieve empezaba a caer con más fuerzas y la verdad ella no pretendía quedarse congelada en la puerta de la casa de los Asakura junto a un chico que... mejor no decir nada. Además, nuevamente estaba toda mojada y muerta de frío.

si seguís ahí te vas a resfriar.

¿y que puedo hacer? no quiero interrumpirlos. Por mi, me iré a un hotel... -aunque en realidad, si se iba a un hotel, no iba a saber como regresar...

Hikari bajó y esta ves hizo que toda una pequeña área alrededor de los dos estuviera con una tibia temperatura y la nieve cerca de ellos era rechazada.

Bueno, si quieres ve, puedes volver mañana verdad?

ni siquiera me conozco el camino -dijo ella volteando a otro lado y buscando el celular.

puedo volver a traerte mañana -dijo y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, esperando una respuesta de Hotami.

¿y como vas a hacer eso? -pregunto ella dejando el celular de lado -. A ver, explícame.

pues puedo dormir afuera del hotel en el que estés y cuando salgas mañana te traigo de vuelta.

¿y te quedaras fuera congelado por el frío? Oh, vamos, Si quieres te puedo pedir un cuarto -dijo ella sonriendo -. Eso si quieres y si no tienes nada que hacer, nop?(que mandada xD)

El chico realizo una fusión de almas con su espíritu para que la nieve cerca de el se evapore.

Entonces vuelve mañana

si, es buena idea... excepto, porque el q me trajo arrastrada fuiste tu ¬¬ y no tengo idea de como volver.

ah bueno..., entonces te traigo devuelta mañana, es lo menos después de que me pagaras la cena

La chica suspiró. No tenía ganas de quedarse ahí, fuera de la casa, con un chico q... bueno, y que ahora parecían ladrones. Y no. Ella, Hotami Utada, no podía pasar la noche a la intemperie. Tenía que hacer algo. Sacó su celular.

¿sí? habla Utada. Necesito... ¿qué haces? -el chico había trepado nuevamente a la casa. Ella soltó el celular y lo miró severamente.

El respondió la mirada con ingenuidad.

Que?- le pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

¿c-cómo que qué! Baja de ahí! Es de mala... bueno, eso ya no importa de todas formas u.u -ella volvió al celular dispuesta a llamar a algún servicio de taxis y a informarse de algún buen hotel -. ¿vas a quedarte ahí? o... ¿estás espiando a alguien?

No no es nada. Entonces que vas a hacer?

La chica se quedó pensando. ¿qué haría? Podía llevarlo y dejarlo en alguna otra habitación... Y pagar todo lo que consumiera esa noche hasta que la dejara donde las asakura. y luego... pues se quedaría con el sensei Yoh.

Voy a un hotel. No pienso quedarme aquí. Además... en algún momento se acabará tu poder y nos congelaremos. ¿me acompañas? Puedo pagarte una habitación eso si... ¬¬ promete que me traerás aquí mañana.

Obvio que te traería, gracias -y después de decir eso le da un abrazo.

eh... pues de nada -ella sonríe, muy pocas veces sonreía y de una se separó del chico y volvió a su personalidad dura y desconfiada. sacó nuevamente el celular y marcó -. buenas noches, habla Utada. Sí... Oh, muchas gracias. Frente a... eh... pues a una mansión en... Frente a la mansión Asakura. Si, por favor. Hasta luego.

Hotami suspiró y guardó el celular.

Bueno, ya está el taxi. Sólo falta buscar un hotel.

Pues yo no se de ningún hotel así que ni idea

Hotami negó con la cabeza mientras una gotita aparecía. Un enorme carro apareció. Decía 'taxi' en letras doradas.

Buenas noches, joven, señorita.

Buenas noches. Bueno, vamos -indicó al chico q miraba con la boca abierta el automóvil.

Eso es un taxi! yo le daría otro nombre...

Mientras Hotami abría la puerta de taxi Hikari se subió al techo.

oh no... -Hotami salió del taxi y gritó unas palabras,. que bien sabía Hikari no las diría frente a su madre -. ASI QUE SUBE DE UNA VEZ!

Es que estoy acostumbrado a viajar así para no pagar, además así puedo sentir el viento, pero si lo decís de ese modo... .-.

¬¬ exacto, baja. -el taxista los miro algo sorprendido y murmuro algo sobre la juventud de ahora -. Vamos, de una vez. Disculpe -dijo con una repentina voz dulce y calmada -. ¿puede informarme de algún hotel?

Por supuesto, está a tan solo dos cuadras.

Cinco estrellas, verdad?

Por supuesto, señorita Utada.

Vamos entonces ¬¬ siéntate bien -dijo a Hikari que estaba patas pa arriba.

Pero en hotel puedo dormir en el techo verdad?-pregunto con cara de esperanza.

Hotami le dirigió tal mirada que el chico volteó algo asustado.

como se te ocurre dormir en el techo con este clima? quieres enfermarte?... oh dios -la chica estornudó -. ¬¬ sabes, mejor no diré nada, pero no dormirás en el techo.

Esta bien... U.U-Se sentó tranquilo hasta que llegaron al hotel y apenas el taxi se detuvo salió incluso antes que Hotami se diera cuenta.

... y estar por ahí en el techo, pero que dirían...¿eh? -Hotami bajó y buscó al chico de cabello azul con la mirada -. ¡¡Sal ahora mismo!... como llegaré si no apareces?... oh, muchas gracias -dijo al taxista y le pagó y dejo una muy generosa propina.

Acá estoy -dijo apareciendo detrás de ella.

Ah, menos mal -dijo ella aliviada. Lo miró severamente -. No vuelvas a desaparecer así. Vamos.

Entraron al enorme hotel donde Hikari se quedó prendado del televisor de plasma de 24 pulgadas que decia 'Bienvenidos' -... oh por favor...

Hotami se dio por vencida y pasó al recibidor.

Dos habitaciones... ¬¬ He dicho dos. Sí, creo que las de arriba están bien... Yo? Utada Hotami...

¿la otra persona? -preguntó la recepcionista.

eh... Creo que se llama Hikari -respondió ella volteando hacia el chico que se había prendado ahora del televisor de 19 pulgadas de plasma donde transmitían noticias extranjeras...

Hikari se acerco a donde estaba Hotami-Si, mi nombre es Hikari Ryu.

ah... bueno. ahí lo tiene. Hikari Ryu -dijo Hotami mientras firmaba y pagaba por adelantado -. Vamos -dijo a Hikari -. Tendremos la habitaciones 456 y 458. Vamos... -dijo mientras lo arrastraba de los televisores hacia el ascensor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguien Hikari estaba en la entrada del hotel cuando Hotami bajaba a desayunar aun medio dormida.

Hi ¿Dormiste bien?

¬¬ me la pase estornudando la mitad de la noche. ¿contesta tu pregunta? -dijo ella de mal talante y bajó directamente al buffete (nu c como se escribe T.T) para desayunar -. ¿vas a com...? -pero Hikari ya se habia adelantado y arrasaba con el desayuno -. si... bueno... domi bien.

Parece que te resfriaste-le dijo mientras agarraba todo lo que le parecia "comestible"-Es lo que pasa si llegas a tokyo en mitad de la noche en invierno.

¬¬ No me digas. En primer lugar fue tu culpa que me resfriara...

mi culpa? .-.

Mejor olvidalo...

.-.-.-.-.

Luego de desayunar, hablar de ciertas cosas y decidir cómo llegar... Encontraron nuevamente la mansión Asakura.

Hotami llamó a la puerta.

Un enano cambezón la abrió.

¿si?

¡Un Cropokul! ¡Siempre he querido conocer uno! –exclamó Hikari sonriendo.

¿Sabes, Hikari? No creo que sea un Cropokul...

¡No lo soy! ¡Mi nombre es Mmanta Oyamada...!

¿Dónde está Yoh Asakura? –interrumpió Hotami.

¿Buscas a Yoh?

¬¬ ¿No se nota?

Entonces, un tipo falco y alto, de cabello marrón y muy sonriente se apareció.

¡Ah! ¡Tú debes ser Hotami! Jeje. Mucho gusto, yo soy Yoh...

¿¡QUE! –gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE ESO VENCIO A HAO! –dijo Hikari con indignación.

n.n eh...

¡No me importa! ¡Lucha conmigo!

o.o Hikari...

Pero poco duró la batalla. Hhikari fue vencido con algo de facilidad por Yoh.

Vaya...

El tipo que respondía al nombre de Yoh sonrió.

Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca luchar contigo, ¿verdad? -preguntó a Hotami.

Ella tragó saliva. Si había vencido de esa manera a Hikari, que era muchísimo más fuerte que ella... ¿qué oportunidad tendría ella de ganar...? ¿O de seguir una pelea decente?

Señor Yoh, Hotami recién empezó a entrenar, puede lastimarse enserio en una pelea.

¬¬ no me ayudes tanto... tampoco soy muy débil... -claro que eso, ninguno de los dos se lo creyó, ya que había comenzado a temblar inconscientemente -. Eh... Está bien. ¿Va a luchar conmigo, sensei, o no?

Yoh hizo una mueca... como tratar de pensarlo seriamente. Después de todo, ella se merecía una oportunidad. Talvez sólo le hiciera cosquillas. Sonrió.

Adelante entonces.

Ella cogió el boomerang y sacó una pequeña piedra azul atada a una cadena en su pecho.

Draken... -susurró. Un pequeño espíritu azulado, como un príncipe salió, bostezando -¬.¬ OH cielos, esto es patético.

Yoh empezó a reírse al ver la imagen del espíritu bostezando.

Bueno, empieza tú.

¿yo? eh... claro -Draken se paró sobre el hombro de Hotami, frotándose los ojos -. ¬¬ ¡no me hagas esto!... vamos, posesión al boomerang -de mala gana, el espíritu posesionó al boomerang, que ya no era en absoluto pequeño, sino un enorme boomerang que parecía hecho de acero y el cual, aparentemente, no le pesaba nada a Hotami... hasta que al pequeño espíritu de agua se le ocurrió atacarla de la nada...-¡¡¿¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, DRAKEN?

Que pasa Hotami? ¿Querés ayuda?

Obviamente, la necesitaba, estaba empapada y tenía una herida en el brazo provocada por su mismo espíritu acompañante, lo cual fue más que suficiente para que la furia de la pobre joven se elevara y empezara a atacar a diestra y siniestra a su pequeño espíritu con cualquier cosa que se encontrara.

Yoh se quedó parado, entre atontado y asombrado al ver cómo Hotami cogía desde una piedra hasta su propio boomerang tratando de golpear a Draken.

¡¡TE ATRAPARE, PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO!

eh... oye, oye, oye... tranquila -dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a Hotami que aún estaba muy alterada -. Veamos… ¿Dices que se llama Draken?... Me pregunto qué le pasará -se dijo cuando corrió hacia el rebelde espíritu de agua. Le sonrió -. Hola. Soy Yoh. Oye, ¿qué te sucede? Se supone que debes ayudar a Hotami, no atacarla y... -recibió como respuesta un remolino de agua en la cara -. Eh... sí... gusto en conocerte.

me las pagarás -murmuró Hotami sacando la piedra de nuevo -. ¡¡ENTRA AQUI DE UNA VEZ! -exigió con voz potente. Draken voló hasta la piedra y desapareció.

Hotami, Friern era muy parecido a tu Draken al principio, por eso se como hacer para que te haga caso, aunque no es fácil...

¿qué se supone que haga con esta pequeña peste marina? -preguntó ella de mal talante, sacudiendo su cabello -. Debí arrojar esta estúpida roca hace tanto tiempo...

Los espíritus no tienen vidas muy divertidas, cuando no están peleando están guardados en algún lado así que para que Friern me haga caso le presto mi cuerpo usando la fusión de almas algunos días para que no se aburra y listo

... No me parece buena idea -replicó Hotami, exprimiendo, literalmente, la falda -. ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando esté en mi cuerpo? Oh no... La verdad no quiero ni pensar en eso... ¿¿Draken poseyendo mi cuerpo?

Pues entonces déjalo que posesione el mío, no me molestaría si eso te ayuda

eh... no lo se -dijo ella sacando dudosa la pequeña piedra azul -. Es en realidad muy maleducado. No nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos... Podrás haberlo notado -suspiró -. En realidad no sé por qué insistió tanto en seguirme si al final no me iba a hacer caso.

Todo es cuestión de tiempo, ya vas a ver, pero ahora...

¿ahora?... ¿qué?

Podés traerme alcohol para las cortadas que me dio yoh? UUU

ah... Oh, claro! -dijo Hotami algo avergonzada, tenía al pobre chico ahí sangrando, y ella solo podía quejarse. Entró rápidamente a buscar su bolso, suerte que siempre tenía un botiquín con ella. Salió al patio -. Aquí está... Uy, que feas cortadas... -dijo ella en voz baja, y estaba segura que las heridas continuaban, porque su playera estaba manchada con sangre.

A ver... siéntate -miró algo nerviosa, nunca había visto tantas heridas... en realidad, no le gustaba la sangre, pero qué más, se había acostumbrado -. ¿Estás seguro que quieres curarlas con alcohol?

¿Conoces algo mejor para las cortaduras? porque si es así te lo agradecería mucho TT

Agua oxigenada ... Hm... Mejor hay que lavarte primero... espera... no tengo agua oxigenada ¬¬ .-sacó su piedrita y antes de hacer que Draken saliera, murmuró -. Si se te ocurre hacer alguna otra tontería, te encerraré aquí para siempre, ¿entendiste? -Draken tragó saliva y se paró sobre su hombro -. Bueno, nunca he lavado a nadie con Draken, así que veamos, ¿sí?

Draken dejó que una cascada cayera sobre Hikari, mientras Hotami lo veía horrorizada.

¡¡Draken!

Pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta... Las heridas... la sangre... las cortaduras... No estaban...

Me curó, que buen espíritu! gracias Draken y Hotami

eh... claro... pero yo no sabia que eso podía pasar -dijo Hotami en voz baja, mirando sorprendida a Draken -. Eres tan extraño... -Draken echó un remolino de agua sobre su cara -. ¬¬ ¿sabes qué? mejor entra -dijo Hotami mientras Draken entraba a la piedra sacándole la lengua -. Bueno, no te dolió ¿o si?

No pero...-Hikari se seco como había hecho la noche anterior bajo la nieve-no me gusta el agua 

... ¬.¬ eh... bueno. Me imagino que te bañarás, cierto? T.T como no te gusta el agua... -luego bajó a ver su ropa chorreante y su cabello, también chorreante y goteando a su espalda -. aunque a veces, puede que deje de gustarme...

Obvio que me baño, solo que no me gusta el agua, soy un shaman de fuego, así que prefiero el calor y estar seco -dirigió la mirada a Yoh-Que le parece que sigamos otro día, no creo que Hotami pueda pelear hoy y yo ya vi como pelea.

¬¬ que quieres decir?

No Hotami, Hikari tiene razón ahora... -Yoh miró preocupado todo el jardin, entre destrozado y empapado -. Ahora intentaremos seguir vivos hasta mañana...

Hotami no te enojes, lo dije por Draken, no dudo de tu habilidades ni nada UUUU-Hikari se puso a ver el jardín destrozado y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer a Friern que creo flamas por todos los agujeros creados por sus ataque y restauró la tierra.

Friern también puede curar o restaurar cosas solo que deben ser quemadas primero, creo que con eso arreglamos el no preocuparnos por el lugar de entrenamiento ¿verdad?

eso creo... -dijo Yoh nerviosamente. En eso, se escucharon pasos furiosos que llegaban hasta el jardín. Anna llegó, escudriñando cada rincón del patio y a Yoh, parado nervioso. Luego su mirada de detuvo en Hikari y luego en Hotami, empapada.

Ni se crean que van a entrar así a mi casa -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿eh? Vaya, ¿y por qué no? -preguntó Hotami.

Ensuciarás todo el piso que Yoh trapeó en la mañana.

¿¿que?

Y tú -dijo mirando a Hikari -No me gusta tu cabello. Y tú -dijo mirando a Yoh -. Tienes una mancha negra en tu playera.

¬¬ oiga, eso es estúpido -dijo Hotami -. Simplemente me baño y me cambio y listo. Y en cuanto a Hikari... Es SU cabello y en cuanto al sensei... bueno, es solo una mancha. ¬¬

¿¿QUE NO TE GUSTA MI CABELLO!-la tierra alrededor de Hikari empezó a derretirse-ESTE PEINADO ES EL QUE TENIA MI MAMÁ ANTES DE MORIR ASÍ QUE SI TE BURLAS DE EL TE MATO NO IMPORTA LO DIABOLICA QUE TE VEAS!

Anna lo miró desafiante. Hotami se quedó muda y se escondió detrás del sensei.

Eres un mocoso, ¿en realidad crees que puedes hacerme daño? -dijo Anna sin inmutarse -. Además, él -dijo señalando a Yoh -. No te lo permitirá.

Yoh tragó saliva nervioso.

Eh... cálmense... Señora Anna... Hikari... -dijo Hotami antes que Hikari le prendiera fuego ahí mismo.

Tú callate, mocosa -dijo Anna sin dirigirle la mirada, pues estaba fija en Hikari -. Y te quedarás sin comer por tu altanería.

¡Eso no es justo! -reclamó Hotami. Recibió una mirada fulminante de Anna y tragó saliva.

¿también te quieres quedar sin comer?

PUEDE METERSE CON CUALQUIER COSA PERO NO CON MI CABELLO Y POR EL FLACUCHO ESE NO ME PREOCUPO PUEDO QUEMARLOS A LOS 2 EN MEDIO SEGUNDO.

Eh... Hikari... cálmate... -dijo Hotami. En realidad era atemorizante verlo tan enfadado -. Señora Anna... Sensei... ¡¡Sensei! ¡¡No se vaya! -gritó cuando Yoh se estaba escabullendo dentro de la mansión -. Bueno, ya está... por favor... tranquilos...

Métete en tus asuntos -dijo Anna. A Hotami cada vez le agradaba menos esa mujer -. Y tú, mocoso, deja de hacer amenzazas estúpidas.

Sin decir más, se metió dentro de la mansión

Acá va mi venganza, vieja idiota.

Desde la casa se escucho un grito y Anna salio corriendo afuera y miro a Hikari con una mirada asesina, su cabello estaba completamente quemado.

Si quiere que restaura su cabello discúlpese o va a tener que estar así por un tiempo...

Maldito mocoso atrevido -dijo Anna muy enfadada mientras se acercaba con paso decidido a Hikari.

Le va a... -dijo Yoh retrocediendo

¿Va a qué? -preguntó Hotami haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse.

En eso, Anna levantó la mano derecha y...

PLAAAAFFF (con eco y todo)

La supercachetada de Anna -dijo Yoh retrocediendo.

¡¡Eh! ¡¡Pero ya déjelo en paz! -exigió Hotami.

Eso dolió...-Hikari se encontraba en el suelo –pero soy el único que puede restaurar su cabello así que le quedan 2 opciones: o se disculpa o voy a quemar su cabello todos los días hasta que se disculpe y si me mata pues tendrá que vivir con eso por un buen tiempo.

Hikari... Tienes que entenderla -dijo Hotami en tono sarcástico -, está entrando en la tercera edad. está menopáusica y todo...

Anna la miró con furia.

¡¡DEVUELVE MI CABELLO A LA NORMALIDAD, MOCOSO!

Recibiré mil de esas cachetadas pero hasta que no se disculpe, no.

¬¬ esto es ridículo. Señora, deje de ser inmadura y pídale una disculpa... y no me importa quedarme sin comer u.ú no como mucho.

Anna miró a ambos con rencor y se dio la vuelta.

De acuerdo... -murmuró resignada -. Lo lamento. Ahora devuelve mi cabello a la normalidad.

Ummm, bien, pero si también me deja cocinar y darle comida a Hotami

¿cocinarás? Oh, maravilloso -dijo Anna. Hotami sonrió nerviosamente -. Un sirviente más. De acuerdo. Pero tú no comerás. ¿Qué hay de mi cabello?

El cabello de Anna volvió a la normalidad al aparecer unas flamas alrededor de el.

Listo...

aun así... ella no entrara hasta que se cambie -dijo Anna viendo a Hotami.

¬¬ y dígame, ¿usted supone que yo me cambie aquí a la intemperie?

Hm... No, bueno, entra y rápido. El baño está a la derecha... Y luego trapearás todo lo que mojas

Hotami entró rápidamente, mirando con algo de temor a Anna y a Hikari y fue corriendo al baño

Señor Yoh, cree que sobrevivamos Hotami y yo a ella?

Hm... -Yoh sonrió nerviosamente -. Habrá que hacer el intento.

¿Y que yo me vuelva el shaman king? -Hikari lo vio con una mirada de esperanza.

Eh... siempre y cuando Anna no se entere... Y que Hotami no quiera volverse shaman king -dijo Yoh cuando entraron a la casa -. Aunque... eso va estar más difícil todavía...

Si quiere puedo poner veneno el la comida de la vieja-dijo en vos baja

Yoh lo miró severamente.

Será mejor que ella no te haya escuchado -dijo alejándose de él y entrando en la casa. Luego se detuvo y volteó -. Pero no creo que fuera mala idea...

Y yo que lo decía en broma... o.o

¡¿QUE TANTO HACEN! MOCOSO, ENTRA A COCINAR.

Será una larga semana –dijo Yoh sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡YE! AL FIN TERMINE DE EDITAR! VIVA! T-T

s- **y para todos los que lean el fic tienen la protección de Dios, garantisada por mi **

**jeje n.n weno, pues es todo x hoy u.u no c como he logrado editarlo T-T pero lo hice!**

**REVIEWS, ONEGAI!"**

**See ya!**


	2. 2 cap

Yeeee! Aki nuevamente, Dark.-Kagome y Hikari.-kun

X cierto… GRACIAS A TODOS X LOS REVIEWS nOn La verdad me reí bastante cuando releí el fic: p no era la intención, lo sé, pero me pareció MUY gracioso Ob. creo que esa no era la idea original -.-

s.-Hola a todo el mundo y me siento contento de que la gente haya seguido mi consejo

jeje, pues qué puedo decir: p Nada más que este es el segundo capi, dedicado a mi sensei Rurouni Andrea n.n

¡Y a mi one-san **Rika-chan**! nOn me falta solo un cd de Yami no Matsuei nOn cuando regrese lo veo todo!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

2 cap.

La mañana siguiente Hikari se encontraba durmiendo en el techo hasta que una llama nació en la punta de la manga de su playera que apago en un segundo.

.-Friern ¡te dije que no me despiertes así!

Hotami salió de su habitación, preguntándose dónde demonios estaría la de Hikari en toda esa mansión tan grande. Y también... donde había un baño…

Bostezó y entró a una habitación y deseó nunca haber entrado. Traumatizante. El sensei y Anna durmiendo juntos. Abrazados... pobre sensei…

.-Espero que no se molesten porque los despierte temprano.-Hikari tomó mucho aire.-GET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

.-¡¡¡¡AAAHHH! .-Hotami gritó y salió corriendo, aún en pijama por el otro lado del pasillo y se encontró con Hikari aun gritando .-. ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te propones!

.-Entrenar de temprano n.n

.-¬¬ idiota .-Hotami escuchó también algunos gritos y vio a Anna, con una bata de vieja y ruleros en la cabeza y a Yoh, con su espada en la mano .-. ¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

.-Bueno, tratar de sobrevivir a ellos será buen entrenamiento (si no muero claro)

.-Hm... Pues entrenarás tú. No creo que hoy me vaya mucho mejor que ayer .-dijo Hotami bajando la mirada y sacando la piedrita azul. .-¿Sabes? Voy cambiarme y... ver si puedo hacer algo en la casa. No quiero estar de inútil .-dio media vuelta, pasando delante de Yoh y Anna, ambos aun con cara de 'ataque sorpresa'.

Un rato más tarde, un Hikari más muerto que vivo entraba a la casa.

.-Escapé, todavía deben creer que estoy afuera…

.-¿qué sucedió? .-preguntó Hotami dejando a un lado las patatas.

.-No es tan fácil escapar, además si me encuentran creo que van a terminar lo que empezaron…

.-eh... ¿de qué hablas? .-preguntó Hotami confundida .-. ¿De quién escapas?

.-la vieja y el flacucho, desde la mañana que me están tratando de matar.

.-ah... ¿qué les hiciste?... no espera... ¿el grito, verdad?

.-Si…

.-Ay, Hikari... ¬¬ deja eso, está crudo todavía.-dijo Hotami mientras Hikari tomaba una patata.-. Dime, ¿aún no desayunas?

.-Estuve muy ocupado recibiendo golpes.

.-uy... Bueno, yo no desayuné hoy. No tenía hambre. Si quieres te lo puedo dar...-dijo sacando el desayuno del microondas... ¿Qué tal?

.-Gracias TT.-hikari se acercó al desayuno que despereció milésimas de segundo más tarde.

.-Eh... ¿quieres más? .-preguntó Hotami que ya sabía lo mucho que le gustaba comer.

.-Nee, tengo que estar ligero para cuando me encuentren.

.-Bueno ... de todas maneras no había mas u.u .-Y la puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente. Yoh y Anna, aún en pijama (atemorizante, lo sé o.oU) .-. ¡¡¡ASI QUE AQUI TE ESCONDIAS!

.-Puedo y quemare tu cabello de nuevo, así que aléjate.

.-Ay, no empiecen de nuevo, y si quieren pelear, salgan de la cocina que estoy ocupada .-dijo Hotami poniéndose de pie y sacando a Hikari, Anna e Yoh a empujones .-. A otro lado!

.-No me dejes solo con ellos TT.-Hikari se abrazó a Hotami.

.-¬.¬ no señor, estoy cocinando. Además, fue solo un grito, ¿hasta que hora pensaban dormir? .-dijo Hotami a Yoh y Anna .-. Y por favor, pónganse algo decente.-Hikari, suéltame ¬¬ sensei, señora Anna... por favor. Van a ser las 10:00 am y ustedes aún así.

Hikari se soltó de Hotami pero se puso detrás de ella tratando de taparse mientras que Yoh y Anna fueron finalmente a cambiarse.

.-¡No te comas las patatas! ¡Están crudas! .-exclamó Hotami .-. ¿Quieres que yo también te empiece a perseguir? ¬¬

.-tú no me das miedo... (no debi decir eso )

Hotami volteó lentamente a Hikari.

.-Perdón... ¿qué dijiste? .-y Hotami volvió a repetir esas palabras que Hikari sabía que no diría frente a su madre .-. ¡¡¡ Y SI TE ENFERMAS POR COMER PATATAS CRUDAS, NO ME IMPORTARA ASI SE TE SALGA EL HIGADO POR LA BOCA!

.-Perdón, se que solo te preocupas por mi pero...-la patata que tenía Hikari en la mano largo humo.-uso a Friern para asarlas.

.-tu...! No tienes remedio .-dijo Hotami .-. Pero si te las sigues comiendo, no quedarán más y entonces si que estarás en problema con la señora Anna. Recuerda que esas patatas son para su comida u.u… y que tengo que hablar de comida contigo? no se supone que ibas a entrenar...? ¬¬ por favor, deja la carne, dijiste que necesitabas estar ligero.

.-Jeh, bueno te dejo tranquila, bye.-y Hikari se fue por la ventana de la cocina.

.-ese niño... ¬¬ .-Hotami se sentó en una banca y aprovechó para sacar a Draken del la piedra .-. Me gustaría saber qué sucede contigo. Siempre eres muy bueno cuando estamos solos. Entonces... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso ayer?

Draken se cruzo de brazos y saltó sobre la cabeza de Hotami.

Ella lo miró con tristeza .-. ¿No te agrado?

Draken volteó a mirarla, posando sus ojitos celestes en los violeta de Hotami. Hizo un pequeño puchero y se sentó en el hombro de su dueña .-. No te entiendo, Draken. Y no vamos a poder llegar a nada si... si sigues así.

Los gritos de la señora Anna le indicaron que ya habían encontrado a Hikari. Se preguntó si ese seria un buen entrenamiento para él. Ella no podría seguir un régimen así. Ni siquiera le gustaba el ejercicio.

Mientras Hikari trataba de sobrevivir escapando de Anna e Yoh recordó su infancia, los momentos felices de sus primeros 6 años y después de eso se puso a pensar en lo que se convirtió después de aquel día, hace tanto y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, que no se olvidó aunque recibiera un golpe combinado de sus 2 adversarios.

Hikari se levanto del suelo después de recibir el golpe de Anna e Yoh y se dio vuelta sin importarles qué harían y empezó a caminar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al ver esa reacción Anna e Yoh decidieron que ya le habían hecho suficiente y lo dejaron solo.

.-¡¡Almuerzo! -anunció Hotami desde la cocina, y se dirigió al comedor. Yoh, Anna y Manta )o.O cuando llego...?) fueron y se sentaron. Hotami buscó a Hikari con la mirada, pero no estaba en el comedor -. ¿Y ahora donde se metió...?

.-Déjalo -dijo Yoh con arroz en la boca -lo vi muy pensativo hoy en la mañana.

.-Pero... se le va a enfriar la comida...

.-Culpa del mocoso -dijo Anna en tono de indiferencia.

Hotami se encogió de hombros, pero guardó el almuerzo de Hikari, 'por si las dudas'.

Se escucharon gritos desde las afueras de la casa mientras todos comían, pero igualmente salieron solo para ver a hikari destruyendo a diestra y siniestra todo a su alrededor con cara de furia usando aun más fuerza que contra Yoh el día anterior.

.-Hikari! ... ¿qué sucede...? -Hotami bajó a tiempo la cabeza cuando una bola de fuego pasó rozando sobre ésta -. ¡Oye...!... qué pasa?

Por lo visto, Hikari no quería escuchar nada, ni las quejas de Anna, ni los gritos de Manta, ni los de Yoh.

.-Ya no importa...- Hikari restauró todo como lo había hecho el día anterior y de un salto se subió al techo de la casa y se acostó ahí sin cambiar su actitud de que los otros no le importaban, solo se veía muy molesto mientras pensaba.

"¿Pero qué le pasará?" Hotami prefirió no preguntarle nada, amaba su cabello... Y Hikari realmente se veía de mal humor.

.-Eh... vamos, entremos... dejémoslo solo -dijo Yoh mirando a Hikari con aprehensión. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese muchacho?

Hikari se quedo el resto de la tarde lanzando flamas al cielo que después de unos segundos desaparecían, aun pensando tratando de ingeniar una manera de olvidar todo, quizás si se golpeaba la cabeza fuerte tendría amnesia, ya le había pasado una vez...

Hotami estaba en su habitación, jugando con Draken... En realidad, tratando de volver a meterlo en su piedrita. Estaba anocheciendo y Hikari aún debía estar en el techo de la casa, eso si no se había ido...

.-¿Por qué no habré aprendido a sentir presencias? -se quejó cuando logró atrapar a Draken -. Y además... ¿por qué estaría tan enojado? ¿La señora Anna habría vuelto a burlarse de su cabello?... No creo... aún el de ella estaba bien.

Tenía miedo de ir a buscarlo y que le lanzara una llamarada. Pero tampoco quería que se quedara a intemperie. Aunque pensándolo bien... Le gustaba viajar encima de coches y dormir en los techos...

Hikari bajó al patio devuelta pasando por la ventana del cuarto de Hotami. Tenia la comida que esta le había guardado al medio día y después de comerla lentamente (raro no?), cambio su cara de enojo en una de tristeza bastante profunda.

.-Al menos Hotami se preocupa por mi, jeh.- se paso la mano por el cabello y apoyo su cabeza contra una pared de la casa.

Hotami salió al comedor. Hikari estaba apoyado en la pared (nunca especificaste en q parte estaba o.oU). Se acercó con cautela.

Eh... ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó en voz baja.

.-No, pero ya no estoy enojado, perdón por casi quemarte la cara, no te paso nada verdad?- le dijo pero no movió la cabeza, seguía con la mirada al techo.

.-No -dijo ella. Dudó, pero se sentó frente a él -. No la pasas bien. No te preguntaré qué sucede, porque no quiero que me tomes por indiscreta y además... -ella bajó la mirada -. Respeto tus sentimientos. Pero...- se calló. Apostaba cualquier cosa que al decirle "debes aprender a controlar tus emociones" la quemaría por completo -. Bueno, nada. Creo que ya comiste, ¿verdad?

.-Si, gracias por guárdamela. Lo que me paso a la tarde no me pasa seguido, no te preocupes, no voy a quemarte porque me digas algo malo, lo último que quiero es que me tengas miedo o algo parecido.

.-No te temo -evidentemente no lo creyó -. Bueno... es que siempre me pareciste tan tranquilo... No debería quejarme, pierdo la paciencia con mucha facilidad ¬.¬ incluso digo palabras que ni siquiera sabia que existían. En todo caso... eh... bueno, nada -dijo ella y sonrió nerviosamente. Se levantó -. Creo que me iré a dormir. He dejado mi piedra en la habitación y no sé si tenga que dormir bajo agua hoy... ¿Te quedarás aquí?

.-No te preocupes, dormir acá es mucho, eh estado en lugares muy malos y mucha gente cambia de opinión acerca de mi, te sorprenderías de cuanto.

.-No lo creo -dijo ella sonriendo -. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sonreír en 5 años. Tu carácter es tan extraño para mí... Bueno, seguro no quieres escuchar historias aburridas sobre mi pasado. Pero no creo que quedarte aquí sea buena idea. Por lo menos... te traigo unas mantas, que dices?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Hotami bajaba la mirada casi arrepentida de haber ido hasta ahí.

Oye Hotami, ya se que tu madre te envió a entrenar para el torneo, pero ¿para qué quisieras ganarlo?

.-es lo mismo que yo quisiera preguntarte -respondió ella seriamente. Luego miró al techo -. Yo no tengo ningún interés en ganarlo. Si lo hago, es por mi madre. Ella... bueno, no se supone que debiera contarte esto pero... -bajó la voz -. Pero es que ella me lo pidió encarecidamente. Y yo pues, sería una tonta si te dijera que quiero ganar por ella, pero así es.

.-Pues mi razón para ganar el torneo es para destruir a los grandes espíritus, o sea el premio.-bajó la mirada y se puso pensativo de vuelta.

Hotami parpadeó un par de veces.

.-¿Y para qué desearías destruirlos...? Digo, si es que se puede saber -dijo Hotami.

.-Digamos que por culpa de ellos es que ha pasado todo lo malo en mi vida, pero no quiero molestarte contándote toda la historia, es muy larga.-le contestó sin mover la cabeza de donde estaba para mirarla.

.-Bueno... si así lo deseas -dijo ella apenada por haber abierto la boca. Se mordió un labio y se puso de pie -. Eh... yo me voy a dormir... ¿estás seguro que no...? -pero calló cuando vio una sombra pasar rápidamente por detrás de la ventana del comedor.-Oye, Hikari, ¿tú sabes cómo sentir presencias? -preguntó Hotami mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

.-Si, fue parte de mi entrenamiento, y acabo de sentir una que paso cerca, pero no la conozco.

Hikari se paró y puso su mano en el mango de la katana en pose de batalla

De pronto, la mirada de Hotami se desenfocó un poco y sintió como si le vaciaran la cabeza. Salió rápidamente y se dirigió fuera de la mansión. A pesar que hacía frío y estaba nevando, aquello no parecía afectarle, simplemente siguió caminando, sin ser consciente de sus propios deseos o pensamientos, hasta llegar cerca a un risco.

Hikari la siguió y al verla cerca del risco la agarro por el cuello de su ropa.

.-¿Estas bien Hotami?

Ella volteó lentamente, y sin decir nada, le arrebató la katana a Hikari e hizo el ademán de atacarlo, pero no lo logró.

Al ver la reacción extraña de Hotami al atacarlo y después de evadirla Hikari dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda de Hotami tocando un nervio importante que hizo que se paralizara.

.-No parece que te hayan posesionado con un espíritu, ¿que será?

Se escuchó una extraña risa desde la oscuridad. La silueta de un joven de no más de 20 años apareció en medio de la nieve.

.-¿Quieres saber qué es? Control mental -respondió el joven. Tenía el cabello corto negro y ojos negros, fríos y sin vida, y una terrible sonrisa -. Fue muy fácil de controlar. No parecía muy fuerte. Al menos... -se acercó más a Hikari -. Al menos logré que te trajera hasta aquí... Hikari Ryu…

.-¿Te conozco? porque creo que te vi en otra parte...-Hikari se pone a rodear al tipo inspeccionándolo.-No, recordaría a alguien tan mal peinado. Volviendo a lo de Hotami, ¿Que queres?

.-Oh, ¿acaso ella no te contó nada? -preguntó el sujeto con falsa incredulidad -. ¿No te contó que adorado padre mató a la familia de todos los que la rodeaban? Hace cinco años Hotami y yo eramos buenos amigos. Regresé un día a mi casa, luego de notarla muy nerviosa por algo. Debía haberlo sabido entonces, su maldito padre y ella planearon el asesinato de mi familia -dijo con calma -. Simplemente me voy a vengar. Ahora, ¿por qué no la sueltas y dejas que acabe con ella? Si tienes suerte, puede que luche contra ti.

.-Ah, entonces era eso? ummm.-Le da un golpe de lleno en la cara al tipo y lo impulsa un poco.-Nunca me gustaron los tipos que se creen mucho y menos los que se meten con mis amigos.

La cara de Hikari era de una seriedad espantosa, casi como si no tuviera emociones mirando a su oponente a sus ojos.

El tipo recibió el impacto con sorpresa, nunca pensó que el muchacho lo atacara asi, tan de repente... y esa mirada...

.-Maldito mocoso, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo -dijo el tipo sacando una especie de daga plateada -. Akai -llamó en voz baja. Un espíritu color escarlata apareció en el hombro de su amo. Posesionó la daga y a continuación miles de pequeñas agujas de plata salieron de su mano, en dirección a Hikari y Hotami.

Una barrera de magma salio del suelo derritiendo las agujas.

Estoy acostumbrado a ataques sorpresa, ¿te crees que no venia preparado con una posesión?.-Del suelo empezaron a salir más pilares de fuego rodeando al sujeto.-Si no te rendís los voy a acercar hacia vos.

.-¿Crees que me das miedo? Eres un mocoso insolente y estúpido -el sujeto saltó encima de los pilares hasta quedar del otro lado, cerca al risco, tomó a Hotami y la acercó -. Ah... veamos qué hace. Con esa mirada no puedes ser capaz de tener sentimientos ni de compasión ni de piedad por alguien. Y ella... pues es solo un estorbo -miró con asco a Hotami, que empezaba a reaccionar.

"me duele la espalda... ¿qué estoy...? ¿¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO...! "

El tipo pareció notarlo, porque acercó más el cuerpo de Hotami a la cima del risco.

.-Hm... maldita mocosa...

Ella despertó, incapaz de moverse, mirando aterrorizada el vacío debajo de ella.

Un sujeto muy extraño la estaba sujetando...

.-¿Hiza? -preguntó Hotami incrédula -. ¿Qué estás haciendo...? ¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede?

El tipo no dijo nada, tenía la mirada aún fija en Hikari.

.-¿de qué estás hablando? -preguntó el sujeto riendo -. ¿Una manera de matarme sin matarla a ella? No me hagas reír.

.-No te burles -dijo Hotami -. Habla muy enserio... No conoceré muy bien sus ataques, pero te puede mucho daño. Suéltame, Hiza... me haces lastimas!

.-¡¡Cierra la boca, mocosa indeseable! -el sujeto hizo un movimiento muy brusco y casi la tira. Ella tragó saliva asustada. Era el colmo. ¿Qué no podía cuidarse por sí sola para esperar a que otros lo hicieran?

.-Elegiste la muerte, adiós.-Hikari paso la posesión a su katana.-Mascara de metal.

Hikari volvió líquido el metal que formaba la katana y lo lanzó contra la cara de Hiza. Una ves que toco su piel lo volvió sólido tapando todas las entradas de aire y también quemando su piel.

Este soltó a Hotami y mientras sus gritos que ya de por si eran bajos por la mascara de metal fueron disminuyendo hasta que se apagaron. Después de que estuviera un rato en el suelo Hikari volvió el metal a su katana dejando al descubierto la cara quemada de Hiza.

Hotami se alejó con terror y dificultad de Hiza.

.-Ay... Oh Dios... Lograste... lograste matarlo... -dijo Hotami casi sin aliento. Luego volteó la mirada hacia Hikari -. ¿Pero estás bien?... digo, lo siento mucho... todo esto es mi culpa, siempre te causo muchos problemas, estoy cansada de esto... ni siquiera puedo cerrar mi mente -miró a Hiza con asco.

Hikari se acercó a Hotami y le dio otro golpe para que recuperada la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

.-No es tu culpa, es solo que no es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación.-Cerro los ojos y lágrimas empezaron a salir.-solo lamento haber matado…

.-Hikari... -ella lo rodeó con un brazo -. tranquilo... de todas maneras, no es culpa de nadie... -acarició la espalda de Hikari, temblando. Nunca había visto llorar a un chico, y por más, ahbñia pensado que Hikari no lloraba, luego pensó que era una tonta por haber creido eso -. Vamos... Volvamos a casa, todo estará bien -dijo secando una de las lágrimas de Hikari -. Vamos, ¿sí?... Ya está haciendo mucho frío... -comentó observando la nieve que caía…

.-Adelántate, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enterrarlo, tu descansa, tampoco tuviste una buena noche.

.-Eh… Pero… yo no… -quizá era lo mejor -. De acuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ye! Al fin terminé de editar este capi… o.o creo que San es medio sádico o.o Me parece… xDDD

s-No se que parte leyeron porque dark chan es la que hace la edicion de los cap. pero si vieron alguna parte que les parecio improvisada les digo que el fic entero esta improvisado así que ahí muchas veces que se nos acaba la imaginación UU

se refiere al 1 capi ¬¬ kien t manda a no guardar el capi? XDDD un m hasgas caso, s-kun xDDD

Je! Gracias una vez mas... y no entendi muy bien eso de 'muy curado' pero confio en que luego lo expliques n.n''' y one-san... m encargagre de limpiar el polvo, don't worry xD

I think that's evil

Byes!


	3. 3 cap

Holas! Ye! Ahora me toca editar el 3 cap xD ahora veamos si los encuentro todos o.o just kidding xD

s-

Pues yo no tngo nada más que decir hoy n.n simplemente…

Enjoy! xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 4. Hikari Ryu

Era el medio día cuando todos ya se encontraban despiertos, menos Hikari que tenia cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

.-¿Estas bien Hotami?.-le pregunto cuando entro a la casa siguiendo el olor de lo que estaba cocinando.

.-¿eh? si, eso creo -respondió ella mientras movía algo en una olla. Luego sonrió -. Prueba, ¿sí? -le dijo acercándole el cucharón -. Quiero saber si le falta sal…

Hikari acerco la cara al cucharón, pero callo dormido con la cara en la olla. Medio segundo más tarde dio un grito que asusto hasta los de la ciudad vecina y curo sus quemaduras con Friern.

.-Lo siento, creo que mejor duermo, aparte no tengo mucha hambre...-y al terminar de decir eso se fue devuelta al techo.

.-o.o ah Hikari... -dijo Hotami algo sorprendida -. ¿Cómo es posible que quieras dormir en el techo? ¿¿Y cómo es posible que NO tengas hambre?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la comida...que tuvo que volver a hacerla.

.-

Minutos después, Hikari callo del techo.

.-Estoy demasiado perturbado para dormir aca -.-, pero si no como ni duermo no voy a poder hacer nada, supongo que voy a tratar de resistir hasta comer...

.-¬¬ no señor, vas a dormirte -dijo Hotami saliendo con un cucharón en la mano -. ¡Te asignaron una habitación y vas a dormir ahí o te pegaré tan fuerte que no te hará falta!

Y así paso el día hasta que Hikari se levantó con hambre alrededor de las 6 y fue a buscar algo a la cocina.

.-buen día -comentó Hotami mientras hacía que Draken posesionara su boomerang y sacara pequeñas burbujas de agua para su diversión.

.-Co... mi ...daaaaaaaaa.-Sin prestarle atención a Hotami siguió en su búsqueda hasta que encontró un paquete de papas fritas que decía "de Manta" que terminó en su estomago.

.-hikari! tu comida está guardada en el microondas como siempre! ahora Manta se va a molestar mucho contigo -dijo Hotami mientras las burbujas empezaban a llenar la cocina.

.-Emmm, no importa .

Era raro ver a Hikari así, como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera pasado...

-Hotami, espero que no cambies tu forma de pensar acerca de mi por lo de anoche, se que fue bastante cruel...

.-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hotami, haciendo que un pequeño chorro de agua saltara hacia Hikari -. Je je, lo siento mucho -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente -. Oh, no seas tonto. Claro que no ha cambiado. ¿O te crees que seguiría así de tranquila conversando contigo? Quédate tranquilo -dijo Hotami sonriendo.

Hikari se secó después de recibir el chorro de agua de Draken.

.-Ya veo que no me tenes miedo -.-

.-no fui yo, lo juro -dijo Hotami mirando con mala a Draken -. En realidad, estábamos muy bien. Creo que comienzo a agradarle -dijo mientras el pequeño espíritu se sentaba sobre su cabeza y le sacaba la lengua a Hikari -. No sé qué le pasa. Pero en todo caso, no le des más vueltas. No me das más miedo que el sensei y la bruja abrazados. Te lo aseguro.

.-Ummm, no quiero ser molesto, pero te molestaría decirme ¿por qué ese tipo te quiso atacar?

.-Bueno... -ella bajó la mirada -. Siempre consideré a mi padre mi mejor amigo... -ella se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina -. Mi padre se volvió loco. Quiso matarnos a todos. Cuando mi hermano mayor trató de detenerlo, lo atacó. Hiza era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y trató de ayudarnos, y mi padre mató a su familia y lo llamó 'mocoso entrometido'... Mi padre era un psicópata... Y yo tardé mucho en descubrirlo. Bueno, y Hiza me buscaba para cobrar venganza y matarme. Supongo que fue eso.

Sonrió tristemente.

.-Hiza sabía que yo era 'la débil de los Utada'. Por eso, la forma más rápida de llamar a mi hermano mayor es matándome. Así Hiza podría acabar con todos de una vez y encontrar a mi padre.

.-Veo... entiendo por qué quiso atacarte, pero no lo justifica, si tiene problemas con tu padre que los arregle con él.

.-¿Y dónde crees que está mi padre? -preguntó ella -. Lo último que supe fue que se largó con Ishitari, mi hermano, y ya no supe más de él. Ishitari me escribió por última vez hace dos años. Así que probablemente esté muerto... no lo sé...

.-El que te use para buscarlo lo vuelve una basura, vos no tenes nada que ver.

Hikari se acercó a hotami.

.-bueno cambiando de tema, al ver lo que pasó ayer me decidí a contarte lo que paso en mi pueblo hace 5 años... -Es que si llegas a morir porque alguien viene por mi y mueres sin saber por que me sentiría muy culpable.

.-Sólo dime qué es lo que pasa -pidió Hotami -. No seré tan fuerte como tú, pero soy tu amiga, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, empecemos... ¿Sabes que Hao Asakura tubo varias vidas no?

.-Sí, eso lo sé -dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

-Hace 500 años nacio como un apache y se robo al espíritu del fuego, un espíritu muy fuerte, pero fue derrota por 2 shamanes...-Hikari se sentó cruzado de piernas contra la pared y continuo.-uno se llamaba Loken asakura y el otro fui yo en mi vida pasada.

-... ¿Vida...pasada?

.-Cuando el estaba apunto de morir dijo que reviviría para conseguir a los grandes espíritus, eso fue lo ultimo que escuche porque morí junto con él y decidí reencarnar para detenerlo, solo que como soy un estúpido no pude reencarnar a tiempo, nací unos días después de que Yoh lo venciera.

.-Pero igual lo vencieron... ¿O aún... aún... sigue con vida? -preguntó Hotami mientras estrechaba en sus manos a Draken dejándolo sin aire por los nervios.

.-En realidad no lo se, pero después de lo que paso los grandes espíritus tuvieron miedo porque Hao pudo absorberlos mandaron crearon otro espíritu del fuego para defenderse del de Hao si volvía y al ver que reencarne mandaron unos apaches a buscarme para que yo lo utilizara y lo volviera fuerte.

.-Y ese es Friern ¿cierto?

.-Si, pero mataron a mis padres y me hicieron crecer con la mentira de que habían sido seguidores de Hao los que lo hicieron. Con mi maestro, un apache amigo de mis padres, recorrí el mundo entrenando hasta cuando cumplí 8, que fui a vivir a Apache. A los 10 me dijeron toda la verdad y me dieron a Friern.-Me dijeron que debería estar agradecido de que me hayan elegido, pero yo enojado por lo que me habían hecho, fui a mi casa a arreglar cuentas con mi maestro por no haberme dicho nada, pero al parecer no les gusto la idea a todos que yo, un extranjero, fuera el elegido de los grandes espíritus. Cuando intentaron atacarme use a Friern y perdí el control matándolos.

Hotami dejó caer a Draken por la impresión.

.-Yo me fui de apache unos días después, según los grandes espíritus, como eso aumento el poder de Friern me perdonaron pero no soportaba estar más en ese lugar donde todos me odiaban. El problema cuando quise irme es que unos familiares queriendo vengarse raptaron a una amiga mía y me atacaron usándola de escudo. Iba a dejar que me mataran, pero cuando me lastimaron mucho pensaron que, por más que quisiera, nos los podría atacar así que la mataron a ella y se repitió lo mismo que antes, los mate a todos. Desde ese momento estoy viajando solo mientras a cada rato me encuentro con otros que vienen a vengarse...

.-Ya veo... -dijo Hotami finalmente. Luego se puso de pie -. No te preocupes, de todas formas no creo que me usen como... bueno, tú sabes. Y si lo hacen, pues no moriré con la incertidumbre, agradezco tu confianza -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -. En realidad tienes un pasado fascinante. Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico ordinario y sin preocupaciones. Cómo se nota que las apariencias engañan, ¿eh?

.-Yo no usaría la palabra fascinante, hn, y lo de las apariencias es verdad-Hikari también se puso de pie.-Dime, ahora ¿qué piensas del premio del torneo, los grandes espíritus?

.-No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que ese era el premio -dijo ella -. Pero es horrible, es verdad. Aunque no creo llegar tan lejos, ¿sabes? Sé que tu podrás ganar fácilmente -se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos -. Si tu deseo es destruirlos, hazlo. No te prometo ayudarte, porque conociendo mi 'fuerza'. Tú entenderás -ella sonrió irónicamente.

.-Si empezaste hace un año, está bien tu fuerza, aparte seguro te vas a volver mucho más fuerte. Yo entrene toda mi vida y no le pude ganar a Yoh, que por mas que haya sido el que derrotó a Hao no creo que entrenara nunca más después de eso.

.-u.u me hace recordar que lo que él quería era... 'vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones' y en verdad, pensé que ese era tu sueño también -dijo Hotami.

.-Después de destruir a los grandes espíritus no veo porque no vivir así jejeje, creo que no estabas muy equivocada.

-¬¬ me lo imaginé -respondió ella -. Sólo una pregunta más, ¿se puede?

.-Lo que sea o.o

.-¿Qué piensas hacer luego que ganes? –preguntó Hotami -. Quiero decir... ¿Te quedarás aquí o seguirás en tu paseo por el mundo?

.-Pues yo solo viajaba para entrenar, pero no puedo decir que no me gusta, así que no se, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta? o.o

.-Eh... preguntaba -dijo ella sorprendida, luego retrocedió un poco -. Sólo... quería saber -salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación.

.-Mujer... que bicho raro y difícil de entender...-dijo y se fue al techo a dormir.

-.-

Hotami se levantó algo cansada sin saber la razón. Bostezó y buscó a Draken con la mirada, no había querido meterlo en la piedra, se veía que le incomodaba.

Se fijó en la hora y...

.-¿¿Las cuatro y media de la mañana? ¿Qué hago yo despierta a las cuatro y media de la mañana?... ¬.¬ Draken...

El pequeño espíritu de agua no estaba en su habitación.

Hikari seguía dormido en techo, mientras tenía un sueño acerca de que estaba cayendo de un precipicio hasta que después de moverse un tiempo pasó por la ventana del cuarto de Hotami y dio contra el suelo despertando.

.-Odio cuando me pasa esto

.-¡Ah!... ¬.¬ Hikari, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, eh? -preguntó Hotami mientras veía a Hikari todo desparramado en el suelo -. Oh, por cierto, ¿no has visto a Draken por ahí?... No sé donde se metió…

.-Yo me caigo del techo y ¿tú te preocupas por tu espíritu? ¬¬ Gran amiga.-Hikari se levanta.-y no, no lo vi, pero puedo buscarlo usando a friern.

Hikari chasquea los dedos y Friern aparece con Draken en una mano.

.-Ya lo encontré –dijo Friern- ahora no me llames más a esta hora, hasta los espíritus dormimos -.-

.-¬.¬ este... yo no te dije que cayeras del techo. Y tú, Draken, ¿dónde estabas?

Draken se sentó en el aire y volteó la cabeza.

.-Eres un espíritu muy malcriado ¬.¬ ¿Quieres volver a esa estúpida piedra?

Draken tragó saliva y voló hasta el marco de la cama.

.-peste enana... -Hotami suspiró -. ¿Por qué me levanté a esta hora? TT casi nunca sueño que estoy en... -Hotami se calló rápidamente y miró su habitación. Algo se le hacía muy familiar -. Nah... Y... voy a intentar dormir, así que todos los que no pertenezcan a esta habitación... Adiós.

.-Creo que no es tan buena como pensaba –o-

.-¬.¬ ¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Hotami sonriendo malignamente. Cogió a Hikari del cuello de la playera y lo apoyó contra la pared -. Invadiste mi habitación a las cuatro y media de la mañana, ¿cómo se supone que reaccione? Por cierto, gracias por traer a Draken

Draken resopló con fastidio y miró a Hikari asesinamente.

.-De nada, pero ¿por que tu espíritu me mira así? hoy me tiró un chorro de agua y ahora esto.-Hikari se soltó delicadamente de Hotami, que aun lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la playera y se hacerlo al espíritu acuático.-¿te hice algo malo cosita enana?

Draken lo miró con más furia y le soltó todo un chorro de agua encima.

.-¡¡¡DRAKEN! PARA CON ESO DE UNA BUENA VEZ -ordenó Hotami cogiéndolo de una oreja -. ¬.¬ Maldita peste marina, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

.-¿Será el hecho de que me gusta el fuego?-dijo mientras se secaba.-¿o será el deseo inconciente de su dueño?

.-¬.¬ que quieres decir? -preguntó Hotami apretando inconscientemente a Draken en su mano, la cual el pequeño espíritu mordió -. Draken, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Draken resopló más molesto que nunca.

Hotami lo miró con pena. ¿Era ella quien no le agradaba? ¿O Hikari? ¿O sólo el pésimo carácter que tenía?

.-¬¬ Si no te comportas, te juro que te dejaré en esa piedra para siempre. Y no me importará.

.-No se que será pero yo me voy a dormir, byeee.-Y salio por la ventana al techo.

.-¬.¬ oh, no sé que le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente -bostezó y se sentó en la cama. Miró el reloj. 4:58am -. no podré dormir!

-.-.-.-.-.

Yeee! Listo! Me encanta cuando termino de editar un cap nOn eso significa q me falta menos nOn

s-

Lo dices porque tú no editas u.ú

En fin, nuevamente, gracias x los reviews, aunke este capi es medio trágico u.u San tiene mucha imaginación.

Espero les haya gustado!


	4. Entrenamiento

Hey! Nuevamente, después de casi un año… Bueno, bastante meses sin editar este fic, aquí me encuentro editando y corrigiendo los múltiples errores de ortografía -.- Señor, líbrame de no saber escribir… Si, sí, Hikari-kun, te pido disculpas x no haberme acordado de ponerte a ti tb en el capi anterior xD Woops, errores de edición n.nUu ¬¬ Aunke antes de empezar a editar, si les parece que la primera parte está mucho mejor que el resto es porque yo sola escribi… jajaja, no mentira, sólo que cierto escritor perdió la mitad del capi y pues Dark a improvisar v.v Vamos a ver si recuerdo qué pasaba ¬.¬

S- dice q se perdio en los caminos de la vida, y cuidense de los marcianos de marcianolandia en especial si no dejan reviews ¬¬ (XDDDD)

Hm… pues sin nada más que acotar, continúo n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 4. Entrenamiento

Hotami salió de su habitación con unas ojeras tamaño familiar y encontró Yoh, Anna y Hikari sentados, tomando desayuno.

.-¡Buen día, Hotami! –exclamó Yoh -. ¿qué pasó? No tienes buen aspecto.

.-Prefiero no hablar de eso –dijo ella bostezando. Anna levantó una ceja.

.-¿Y hasta cuándo van a andar de flojos los dos? –preguntó ella -. Les presté mi casa con el único objetivo que se pusieran a entrenar y lo único que han hecho es causarnos molestias y tratar de destrozarla –dijo Anna 'entregándole' (por no decir tirándole) el desayuno a Hotami.

.-No debería quejarse, la que paga todo aquí soy yo ¬¬ -murmuró Hotami cogiendo el desayuno.

.-Si lo que quiere es que entrenemos, no debe preocuparse –dijo Hikari luego de haber terminado con el cuarto plato de comida -. ¡Me siento muy lleno de energía! ¡A entrenar, Hotami!

Mirada asesino-fulminante de Hotami.

.-Eeemm.. Entonces con el flacucho…

Mirada asesino-fulminante de Anna.

.-Pues así ya no sé con quién entrenar . 

.-Pues yo no tengo nada en contra de entrenar –empezó a decir Yoh.

.-Pero tú todavía tienes entrenamiento pendiente –dijo Anna -. Además, estos mocosos vinieron por su cuenta, así que deben entrenar por su cuenta.

.-Bruja mala y mezquina –murmuró Hikari.

.-Mocoso atrevido y desaliñado –murmuró Anna.

.-Cierto-dijo Yoh sin escuchar a los dos -. Además, Hotami, no puedes huir toda la vida. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que luchar con él –sonrió y recogió los platos -. Además, yo estoy muy cansado.

.-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? ¬¬ -preguntó Hikari.

.-Que ya no quiero seguir peleando –dijo Yoh sonriendo nerviosamente.

.-Entonces no tengo otra opción, ¿eh? –dijo Hotami levantándose de la mesa.

.-Quieres decir –dijo Hikari con ojos brillantes.

.-Sí –dijo ella estirándose -. Vamos a entrenar.

.-¡SI! –exclamó Hikari cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta el patio -. ¡A entrenar!

"Tengo el presentimiento que voy a arrepentirme de esto" pensó la chica.

-.-.-.-.

.-Bien –dijo Hikari mientras desenvainaba su espada -. ¿Preparada?

.-No, pero da igual –dijo ella descolgando su boomerang.

Ambos hicieron posesión

Hikari sonrió y empezó a enviarle bolas de fuego que ella esquivaba con dificultad y una que le rozó la falda.

Ella también mandaba cada cierto tiempo chorros de agua que eran fácilmente esquivados por Hikari y éste, enviaba más ataques.

.-Veamos ahora con armas –dijo Hikari y rápidamente se aproximó hasta Hotami con su espada, la cual ella repelió a duras penas con su boomerang.

.-Eh… ¿Es entrenamiento o realmente tratas de matarme? ¬¬

.-Es que hace tiempo que no peleo… ¡Ahora, sigamos!

Y en una de esas, cuando Hikari nuevamente le dio con la espada, cortó accidentalmente el cabello de Hotami, cuando ella trató de esquivarla.

El silencio se hizo en ese momento…

.-Perdón no quise cortarte el cabello - Se alejó bastante de Hotami.

.-NO, CLARO QUE NO! -gritó ella. Saltó y lanzó el boomerang... que Hikari esquivó fácilmente -. ¡¿SABES TODO LO QUE CUESTA MANTENER EL CABELLO TAN LARGO! ¡¿EH! -le lanzó unas ondas de agua que también esquivó -. ¡¡¡NO TIENES IDEA DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PASO LAVANDOLO, CEPILLANDOLO, CUIDANDOLO! ¡¡¡ME HAS CORTADO COMO DOS DEDOS! -gritó ella furiosa.

.-Si te pones así te enojas nunca me vas a golpear, es mucho más fácil leer tus movimientos mientras estas enojada ..-se pone detrás de ella y la empuja al suelo.

.-¡¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! -gritó ella casi llorando mientras se levantaba y le lanzaba el boomerang.

Hikari frenó el boomerang cuando estaba en frente de su cara usando ambas manos.

.-Hotami, no me burlo, sos bastante buena pero así no sirve que pelees.

Hotami lo miró con furia. Respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse.

..-¬¬ no sé cómo le harás, pero vas a arreglar mi cabello -dijo finalmente y volvió a asumir posición de batalla.

.-Lo voy a hacer cuando terminemos, ahora sigamos .-y al terminar envaino su espada.

Hotami volvió a saltar y le envió un potente chorro de agua... que otra vez esquivó.

.-¿por qué rayos tiene que ser tan bueno? -se quejó.

.-Porque si no lo fuera después de tanto entrenar, debería abandonar y dedicarme a otra cosa. Bien Hotami, te dejo una ultima oportunidad de vencerla, después de eso voy a usar mi ougi (tecnica final de un estilo de pelea)

.-Oh sí, yo soy taaaaan fuerte que es facilísimo vencer a alguien que ha entrenado por años. Me sorprende su ingenio, joven Ryu -dijo ella mientras tomaba aire. Su posesión se estaba desvaneciendo. Si no se concentraba iba a perder.

.-Vamos Hotami, hay algo en las peleas que es mucho más importante que el entrenamiento anterior y todo lo demás, si lo descubris podes ganarme.

.-de acuerdo -dijo ella -. trataré de pensar en... espera... Pero... nunca pensé que tendría que usarlo... T-T siempre termino muy cansada…

.-No se de que hablas pero si te sirve hace lo que quieras.

.-no, en verdad no deseo usarlo -dijo ella bajando la mirada. Luego suspiró y miró a Hikari fijamente -. Pero si puedo vencerte con eso - y vengarme por lo de mi cabello, al diablo el cansancio -. Hotami lanzó el boomerang sobre Hikari, con lo que comenzó a girar -. Ahora bien, joven Ryu, se requiere de mucha concentración y poder espiritual para realizar ésto -cerró los ojos y en sus manos apareció una pequeña esfera color turquesa -. vaya... no pensé que tendría que volver a usarlo... pero en fin u.ú -La esfera desapareció y pronto Hikari quedó encerrado en una especie de cúpula de agua -. Hay algo que también deberías saber, puedo controlar la temperatura del agua. Puedo hacer que te mueras congelado... o quemado por el agua hirviendo, aunque el hielo no funcione mucho... tu espíritu es de fuego ( piensa, romina, piensa) -. Hotami alzó el brazo y la cúpula de agua se elevó muchos metros en el aire. Luego bajó el brazo y Hikari cayó con fuerza y estrépito al suelo, empapado.

(s-ya choque o puedo hacer algo para detenerlo?)

(dk-como quieras xD ¬.¬ aunque siempre ganas, mejor choca )

(s-solo gane una ves y perdí contra yoh, así que choco pero no pierdo!)

(dk- -o-no vale)

Después de chocar, Hikari se para temblando un poco y todo mojado.

-No me gusta el agua y no puedo gastar poder espiritual para secarme, esto me hace enojar pero me voy a contener porque te pedí que usaras lo que quieras.

-... no... es... justo... -dijo ella mientras se derrumbaba. Su posesión había desaparecido -... siempre... siempre... todas las malditas veces... debes ganar…

(s- ¿por que me atacas psicológicamente desde el fic? ¬¬)

(dk- yo? xDDD)

(s- le quitas la diversión a ganar!)

(dk- exacto n.n)

(s- te perdono porque sos buena amiga nomás, pero esto no termina acá)

(dk- Qué me vas a hacer? T.T)

Hikari se acercó corriendo a Hotami pero cuando se encontró cerca de ella le extendió una mano.

.-Ese ataque es fuerte pero le falto algo muy importante, tu prioridad en una pelea siempre debe ser el deseo de vivir, si lo tenes todo es más fácil.

Ella le retiró la mano y se levantó por su cuenta.

.-Iré al baño... debo ver cómo me dejaste el cabello realmente -y entró tambaleándose a la mansión.

(s- hey, me comporte bien y tu me tratas así? ¡-¡)

(dk- Claro, imagínate q luego de usar un ataque que pensé q era efectivo, tu salgas ganando ¬¬ y encima ... el cabello... T.T)

.-Hey Hotami, como lo corte con mi espada posesionada puedo restaurarlo.

(s- Ahora no te sentís un poco culpable?)

(dk- déjame pensar… no n.n)

.-¡¡NO ME DIGAS NADA! NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCAR MI CABELLO -dijo ella desde el baño.

.-Me odia, jejeje, al final todos lo hacen, no debería ser novedad...-Y saltó al techo donde se recostó.

(dk- ¬¬ ahora tu me estas atacando psicológicamente T.T)

(s- yo dije que eso no se terminaba ahí n.n)

(dk- T.T q malo)

Hotami se sentó en el suelo del baño, completamente agotada.

.-A ver, Hotami, ¿por qué estás molesta? ¿El cabello? no, eso es una tontería... bueno, más o menos... La cara de triunfo que siempre tiene... Nah... Creo que es porque él pudo resistir el ataque que no pudo resistir mi padre antes de huir... Talvez es eso -se dijo. Luego se levantó y se miró al espejo -. Dos dedos... dos dedos de cabello... Debía haber aceptado su ayuda -.-soy una tonta... no, él es el tonto! T.T estoy hablando con mi reflejo, que preocupante.

Hikari seguía en el techo, acostado y pensando en todas las ocasiones que había tenido que pelear y que siempre terminaban mal, ¿para que seguir peleando si todo terminaba así? por venganza a los grandes espíritus? lo valían? no sabia las respuestas a esas preguntas pero decidió mirar las estrellas que empezaba a aparecer y tratar de olvidar.

(s- si, lo se, soy malo pero es lo que se me ocurrió)

(dk- en todo caso, no t parece q ya sufriste lo suficiente? T.T eres masoquista)

(s- son los cambios de humor, o muy feliz o muy triste, balancear nunca me gustó)

Hotami suspiró y salió del baño.

.-¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? -se dijo mientras salía -. Talvez en su lugar favorito. El techo -o-

.-Mejor preparo yo la cena hoy...-Entró a la cocina por la ventana y empezó a preparar todo para ponerse a cocinar.

Hotami salió y no lo encontró.

.-Ay no... ¿Se habrá enfadado porque no quise que me arreglara el cabello? -se dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la mansión -. ¿Y si se fue? Oh, todo esto es culpa mía…

Preparó todo bastante rápido gracias a friern y sirvió todo antes de que Hotami se percatara que estaba en la cocina. Salió a buscarla por la casa y la encontró buscándolo a el afuera.

.-Hotami ya esta la comida...-dijo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa.

Hotami dio un respingo.

.-Estabas adentro -dijo ella aliviada. Se mordió el labio inferior -. Oye... Hikari...

.-¿Que pasa?-siguió caminando lentamente hacia adentro.

.-Yo... (si tengo q rebajar mi orgullo, que sea ahora) lo siento. Es que... estaba muy molesta -dijo mientras avanzaba para alcanzarlo -. En realidad eres muy fuerte y... no quise gritarte. Eres la única persona que no me ha tratado con indiferencia desde que llegué a este país -bajó la mirada.

.-No te preocupes, no me ofendí.-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa estilo kenshin (y para los que no lo vieron se alquilan los vhs o algo).-Y ahora eres la única persona que se disculpo conmigo por alguna cosa, gracias.

.-¿eh? ¿Y por qué me das las gracias? -preguntó ella mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas -. u.ú no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre soy muy malcriada.

.-¡¡¡Nada que ver, ahora comamos! nOn.-y salio corriendo a devorar todo lo que había preparado.

-.-Sí, eso es, comamos y él se traga todo –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

WIII! Terminé el 4 capi! VIVA! T.T hey, aunke no lo crean, es algo difícil editar todo esto u.u Y más cuando tengo que improvisar o.o Y ahora que me doy cuenta… ¬6 me faltan dos partes del fic y tienen q ver con peleas RT.T I think that's evil T.T

s- **Scrolls are red, shurikens are grey, don't love Sasuke because he is... ****Dattebayo! What rhymes with grey? (plz, dun kill him XD)**

am… Bueno, ya los dejo, jeje. Espero les haya gustado n.n


End file.
